


Our first

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Parents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean's a little nervous about being a father, Castiel reassures him.





	Our first

“Don't you think we should move out of the bunker? Maybe somewhere with a white picket fence? More rooms than the ones that we have here and maybe, oh I don't know, nothing with locks on the windows and doors. I don't want the kid to think that she's in prison.” Dean examines the areas around the bunker. Sam is placing fixtures over the sockets all around the bunker. just in case and Castiel is watching Dean with a hint of confusion and slight amusement. 

 

Castiel's seen Dean upset and panicked before, however this was a whole new level that he's actually trying to wrap his head around. 

 

Sam and Castiel seemed to be more enthusiastic about this, Dean was too. He had always wanted to have a child. He would be a great parent given the chance to actually sit and have one. So the moment that Jody came to them about a hunter friend of hers who had perished, leaving behind a three year old daughter, and with no family to speak of for the little girl, Dean had jumped on the chance to take her in, after talking to his boyfriend of course. 

 

“She's three Dean. I don't think her mind will take into consideration the locks on the doors. Plus, what's safer for her than the bunker? We have wards, weapons. Everything to keep her completely safe.” 

 

Dean sighs. “I know but I know I'm probably freaking out way too much over this, yet remember when Ketch turned the air off? What if that happens again while she's here? I don't have want anything to happen to her.” 

 

Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. “You'll do fine, we're going to to do fine.” 

 

“She's our first child Cas, technically anyway. I don't want to mess this up.” 

 

“You won't mess this up,  _ we  _ won't mess this up. I can promise you that.” 

 

You mean that? You won't run out on me?” 

 

Castiel nods. “I still recall Jimmy's memories from when he raised Claire. It shouldn't be that hard to take care of a child. We're not alone either. We have Sam, Jody, Donna, the girls. Whoever else to help us out. I'm pretty sure that Jody would be more than willing to help us with anything that we need. Anyway, why would I run out on the human that I love? Especially in this new step of our lives?” 

 

Dean stares at Castiel, through all the heartache that he's had, he never thought that he would meet someone like Castiel, even through everything that  _ they  _ had been through as well. 

 

“So we're really doing this then? Raising a daughter together?” 

 

Castiel nods. “Yes. And I'm sure that Julie will love us just as much as we already love her.” 

 

“I hope that you're right. I just want to raise her the best that I can,” 

 

“And you will. You're a great man. You'll be an even better father. She'll love you as much as I Do. Now. Shall we head to Jody's and pick up our daughter?” 

 

Dean smiles. His head fully wrapping around this. He's going to be a father now. “Yes.” 

 


End file.
